Death Isn't The End
by fangirl70v3
Summary: Olivia Wright is Spencer's adopted sister, though you'd never guess that. Olivia's punk style, odd humor, advanced intellect and features that almost made her look dead didn't seem to fit in at the Wright house. Throw a ghost with a crush into the mix and this might be the weirdest time in Olivia's not-so-normal life. Then again, she's never told them about her school...


**Shoutout to VioletThorn for inspiring this! Edited 10/24/18**

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra yawned as he woke up, scratching the back of his head tiredly. "Rise and shine, Brotato chip." He said, floating over to the racecar bed in the corner. Seeing that the lump under the sheets wasn't moving, he shoved it none too gently. "Hey, wake up Bromigo." The lump still didn't budge, so Billy yanked the covers away to reveal the bed was empty save for a pillow. Billy immediately started freaking out. "Bro?! Brofessor?! Where are you, Dude?!"

"I'm right here, Billy." Billy turned around to see Spencer smirking, amused at the ghost's panicking. Billy let out a sigh in relief before noticing his friend's outfit. Instead of his usual ghost shirt and jeans, we wore black dress pants and a nice red collared shirt. He held a strip of black fabric in his hand that Billy recognized from wearing one everyday. "Any chance you could help with my tie?"

"Sure thing, Brochacho." Billy took the fabric and started to tie it around the brunet's neck. "Why ya getting all dressed up anyways?"

"My big sister is coming home today." Billy nodded, then froze before his eyes bulged out.

"WHAT?!" In his shock, Billy had accidentally tightened the tie too much.

"Billy…. Can't breathe…" Spencer wheezed out before Billy fixed it. He let out a grateful sigh as he filled his lungs with air again. "Anyway, yeah, I guess I never mentioned her before, but she's been at school. She got a scholarship to some private academy, so Mom and Dad let her stay in the dorms instead of coming here. Apparently she finished most of her classes early and the ones she hasn't can be completed online, so she's coming home." Billy had calmed down somewhat and finished Spencer's tie.

"Still, does that really mean you dress like this?"

"Olivia is…..unique. She has this presence that just makes you feel like she's royalty or something. Besides, she's my favorite sibling, even though she's adopted." He reached under his bed and pulled out a box with a photo album in it and Billy sat beside him as he opened it.

On the first page was a picture of a girl no older than seven holding a young Spencer on her lap. They wore matching red and black onesies and Spencer was smiling hugely at the camera with slightly red eyes. The girl must have turned her head at the last second because her face was blurry. "I remember when I was little I wanted to be just like her. She was my idol, and still is." Spencer chuckled slightly at the memory of the photo. "I had been crying not even 10 minutes before this was taken. She had already gotten her PJs on and my parents were trying to get me to wear blue ones but I was throwing a tantrum over it. They didn't know what to do but Olivia came in, instantly knew what was happening and found the ones that matched her. She always said that when I saw them I shut up like I was worried she was going to take them away if I was bad. I was all smiles and giggles once we matched and my parents thought it was the cutest thing ever. Heck, I only stopped dressing like her when I was six. Even then, I wore the stuff she bought or picked out for me until I was eight."

"Seems kinda silly to me," Billy said dismissively. Spencer sighed as he put the book down and stood up.

"It might seem a little silly or lame to you to idolize her so much, but in my eyes she was and is the coolest person ever." Spencer smiled and Billy was taken aback.

"But Bro! The Cobra is the coolest!" Spencer laughed as Billy whined.

"Sorry, Dude, but as awesome as a ghost pop star is, you don't hold a candle to Olivia," he dismissed him and headed towards the elevator. "I'm gonna go make sure everything's ready for Sis." He waved as the elevator went down, Billy ignoring him in favor of pouting and grumbling about 'stupid Olivia'.

Billy finally got bored of being alone after half an hour and went downstairs to find Spencer. He found him pacing anxiously in the entrance room. Jessica was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as their parents tried to calm down Spencer.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'm sure everything will be fine," his dad tried reassuring him, but it was cancelled out when Jessica spoke up.

"She might've gotten into a crash with all this rain," she smirked. "Or maybe that's just wishful thinking."

"Jessica!" Her mother scolded her as Spencer freaked out even more. She turned to him. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure everything's fine. Fifteen minutes isn't that long when we're talking travel. Maybe her flight got delayed or there's some traffic." He nodded.

"Don't worry, Bromigo, I'm sure your sis is fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys are right. I hope." Before he could start panicking again the doorbell rang and he rushed past everyone to open it. A figure in a black raincoat that hid their face stood there and lightning struck behind her threateningly. Spencer yanked her inside with a hug. "Liv! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hey. Nice to be here." Her voice was somewhat monotone as she hugged him back, only pulling away to hug her parents.

"Oh, we missed you so much, honey!"

"I didn't," Jessica commented sourly.

"Don't worry. I didn't miss you either." This seemed only to anger her as she stomped off to her room.

"Don't mind her, we're all glad to have you home!" Their dad said.

"Oh, come on, Liv, I'll take you to your room." Spencer grabbed some of her bags while Olivia grabbed most of the others. Billy joined them in the elevator, hoping to figure out what was so great about the new girl. "I got you the room across the hall from mine and most of your things are already set up. You have your own bathroom and I made sure to remember your old chemistry set." She nodded.

"Thanks. I have some new stuff from school to add."

"And don't worry, I cleaned the whole room." Olivia didn't understand why that would worry her until she entered the room. In front of two black loveseats was a strip pole.

She didn't know what it looked like before, but now the king size canopy bed had black sheets and a blood red blanket with black chinese characters. The pillows matched the blanket and there were plenty of them. Next to the loveseats was her vanity on one side and her book case on the other. Next to the bookcase was a walk in closet. Her writing desk was next to the bed with a red cushioned chair and the wall on the other side of the bed was full of shelves. On the last wall was a door that supposedly led to the bathroom and her chemistry set on a long table.

"Aww man! You totally ruined the Cobra's love nest!" Billy complained and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't get rid of that," he motioned to the pole, "but if I had tried to borrow Dad's tools he would have wanted to do it himself." Olivia chuckled slightly.

"It's fine. 'S good exercise. You did a good job on the room." Her comment made Spencer proud as they set down the baggage.

"Thanks. I'll be right back with the rest of your bags." Olivia nodded in thanks as Spencer left, Billy staying behind with her.

"Hmph, what's so awesome about you anywaaaa-" He drifted off in talking to himself as Olivia pulled off her raincoat. If Billy had a heart, it would have stopped. Olivia shook out her grey-ish black curls that slightly shielded her right eye. Her hair looked like smoke billowing from her head and as she turned Billy saw her deep blue eyes that pierced through the smoke. Her eyes were framed with black rectangular frames and winged eyeliner, the black of the two showed how pale her skin was and the frames looked great on her round face. Her lips were painted a maroon that looked perfect on her and made the silver ring in her lip more noticeable. She wore black boots; black, slightly ripped jeans that hugged her hips; a red shirt under her leather jacket with gold studs on the shoulders and collar; and a black velvet choker around her neck with a heart shaped ruby in the center. The outfit showed off her curvy body fantastically without showing much skin. She tucked some hair behind her ear, unintentionally showing off what seemed like dozens of silver studs all along the shell. Billy felt like a chibi version of himself shot him with a love arrow.

Billy snapped out of the daze he was in and dashed off to find something to give her. After what felt like much too long of searching through his stuff in the attic he found a thin gold chain that he remembered wearing on his Africa tour. Deeming it worthy, he dashed back to Olivia's room to find Spencer there and the two unpacking things.

"Dude, this girl _has_ to see me!" Billy exclaimed while putting the necklace over Olivia's head. She blinked in confusion at the necklace before Billy popped into her vision. "Hola, Senorita! Name's Billy Joe Cobra, superstar, but I'm sure you already knew that." She raised an eyebrow and turned to her brother, who was face palming.

"Who's this?" Billy could feel his ego deflate.

"Billy Joe Cobra, the guy Mom inherited the mansion from. He's also the ghost that lives here and you can see him because of that necklace he put on you," Spencer explained, waiting for her to freak out.

"...Cool," She went back to unpacking her piggy bank collection.

"Does anything surprise you anymore?!" Spencer asked, frustrated.

"Meh. Living with a ghost should be interesting though," she smirked.


End file.
